


Shining

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 8: Tinsel, I just feel like it needs to be because of Francis, M/M, There's no solid reason to rate this teen, Tipsy Idiot Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Good wine and good company make for the very best evenings, even if there is silliness afoot where the tinsel is concerned.





	Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8! It was touch and go today but this ended up being great fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Francis is tipsy, which is one possible explanation for how silly the scene before him looks, but more likely the explanation is that Antonio is _also_ tipsy. Which would explain why Antonio has gained a tinsel scarf and crown in between Francis leaving the room and returning from the kitchen.

It looks surprisingly dashing on him, the gold on his head catching on the lighter flecks in his eyes and red has always suited him, so the piece around his neck sets the look off nicely.

It also looks completely ridiculous at the same time.

“My dear Antonio, whatever have you done to yourself?” he asks, a soft smile plucking at his lips as he drops back down onto the sofa beside his oldest friend. “And to my poor tree.” he adds, because his Christmas tree, where it’s sat in the corner, filling the living room with charmingly soft light, is looking decidedly bare of tinsel in some spots.

He sets the fetched wine glasses down on the table in the same moment, beside the truly delicious bottle of red they’d bought on the way home from dinner—and had opened on the way home from dinner, but it’s only proper to have glasses now they have access to them.

Antonio just smiles, all softened edges thanks to the wine, from where he’s lounging across the other half of the sofa. “I’ll put it back later.” he assures. “But I thought it looked cute, like a halo, you know?”

It’s a fair comparison, so Francis can only incline his head in agreement. “I suppose…but what of the scarf?”

“I liked the red better than the gold.”

Francis can’t really argue with that, so he just pours them a glass each of red, handing one to Antonio and then lightly clinking them together.

“Then here is to your scarf.” he toasts.

“I don’t know, maybe toast to the halo. The scarf is kind of itchy.”

Francis cannot help chuckling into his glass. The sound makes Antonio’s smile widen, catching at the corners of his eyes, and isn’t that a lovely thing?

“Perhaps you should take it off then.” he suggests, lifting a hand to pluck at the end of the red tinsel.

Antonio shakes his head, taking a deep drink from his glass before replying. “I can’t be bothered. I don’t want to get up again and they match.”

“What a silly reason.” Francis murmurs. He takes a sip from his own glass before setting it back on the coffee table. “How about I take it off? Then you have to do nothing at all.”

Antonio’s eyes narrow on him just slightly. “You hate my tinsel scarf.”

“I _bought_ the tinsel, of course I do not hate it. That would be idiotic.”

“You hate it as a _scarf_.” Antonio challenges, though. If Francis were less tipsy he might have some notion of how stupid the debate is and not take part in it at all, but instead he sighs.

“It’s true, I admit it, it looks ridiculous.” Antonio’s pout could fell cities, Francis swears, but not _this_ time. No, not this time because, despite the instantaneous kick in Francis’s gut the expression provokes, he notices the smile hiding behind it too. Any apologetic feelings turn instantly to suspicion. “ _You_ do not even like the tinsel scarf, do you?”

Antonio breaks into chuckles. “No, I don’t, it really is itchy. I was going to stick with it though.” he continues, placing his glass on the table with a clink. “The look on your face was worth it.”

“I should be offended.”

“But you aren’t.” Antonio dismisses, relaxing back into the sofa beside him, their shoulders brushing.

“Perhaps I will be, just for that.” It would serve him right, except then Antonio pouts for _real_ and he remembers how truly horrible it is.

“No, you promised you’d get me out of the scarf.”

“We must stop referring to it as a scarf, it is an offence to scarves.” Francis mutters, but he angles himself towards Antonio anyhow, set on making the pout disappear. He leans over and begins to pull one rustling tinsel strand through the other, undoing the knot.

After a moment he becomes aware that Antonio's watching him, more carefully than before, as he unwraps it, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. Such closeness comes to them easily after all this time, and he’ll never be the one to back away from it.

“There,” he murmurs, sliding the tinsel free from Antonio’s neck. “Now you are simply an angel.”

He lays the sparkly strand aside, reaching across Antonio to place it on the sofa arm. Before he can lean back, Antonio catches his hand and tangles their fingers together, making Francis focus on him again.

“Thank you.” he says, softer than before.

Perhaps because the closeness is practically an invitation, perhaps because it is bound to happen anyway, Francis replies with a low hum, his lips quirking.

“Do I get anything for my trouble?” he purrs, leaning just a little closer, though the coaxing is probably unnecessary, since Antonio’s gaze is already on his lips.

When Antonio leans in, he’s expecting it.

The kiss is warm, familiar, and only too easy to lean into. Antonio tilts his chin up into it, Francis’s free hand tracing up from his shoulders to tangle in his hair, and before he knows it they’re parting their lips, deepening the kiss. They only pull away when the tinsel slips from Antonio’s head with a soft rustle.

Amusement lighting his smile, Francis cards his fingers back through the chocolate locks. “You appear to have lost your halo too.”

When Antonio smiles it is with that delightful spark, the one that makes his eyes darken and something _infinitely_ pleasant curl in the pit of Francis’s stomach.

“That might not be a bad thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
